


A Wolf at the Door

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sephiroth and Himura Kenshin with the title, "A Wolf at the Door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Jan 17, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/81113.html)

He sat on his tatami mat and sipped his sake.

Outside his men died, one by one.

Sephiroth allowed himself the luxury of lingering over the last sharp taste on his tongue, and contemplated the opening of a haiku. “The wolf at the door,” he murmured, unheard above the screams.

He stood up in one fluid motion, taking up the no-dachi that had been in his family for generations. As he silently walked towards battle, he continued the poem in the same soft voice. “The price of the future...”

He opened the screen to the garden and saw it awash in blood. There was one yellow-eyed man standing that he knew of but did not know. He stood in an offensive stance and smiled as he finished his poem. “The price of the future is / As sharp as sake.”


End file.
